


Breathe

by margoteve



Series: Shallura stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [ Breathe by Fleurie ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVop3-OOXc) while writing. Just some mood music I guess.

She moves like dancing fire under his hand. Her body flows between his fingers and he loses himself in her. She’s burning and he’s gladly joining her. She takes his breath away and he’ll give her that and thousand more.

Soft is her hair, brushing over him. He closes his eyes and he can still see her. Feels her flavour on his lips. He tastes her skin and hears her gasps. When he looks up he sees the stars in her eyes, pulling him in. He needs her and she gladly gives everything.

Time doesn’t exist, world doesn’t matter. They are lost and found. Moving in tangle of limbs there is no end to them but end comes eventually. It washes over them stealing their breath and granting them names.

“Shiro,” she names him.

“Allura,” he whispers.

They find their hearts in their chests but are sure it’s not their own but the others.

He feels her brush her fingers over his arm as he settles next to her. She sees his smile as she lays in his arms. Alone they are broken but together are whole and finally they can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you like it and poke me on my [tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/)


End file.
